Joe Staton
| POB= North Carolina, United States | job= Comic book artist }} Joe Staton is an American illustrator and writer of comic books. Staton co-created E-Man for Charlton Comics in 1973. He also is the lead artist on the syndicated Dick Tracy newspaper comic strip for Tribune Media Services. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) * #3(a). The Truth - pencil * #5(a). Legend of the Silver Scream - pencils * #10(a). Six is a Crowd - pencils * #11(a). Hajj Dodger - pencils * #12(a). The Comic Book Convention Caper - pencils * #13(a). Welcome to Monsterville - pencils * #14(b). I'll Take Manhattan - pencils * #14(b). Scooby's Amaze-ing Adventure - pencils * #16(a). Almost Live From Big Puce - writer, pencils * #18. Sound Stage Spook - pencils * #19. The Curse of the Scary Scarab - pencils * #20. Ghost in the Machina - pencils * #21. Revenge of the Mudman - pencils * #21. Revenge, Inc. - pencils * #22. Goop on the Loose - pencils * #22. The Curse of Wrangler Field! - pencils * #23. The Big Lake Fake - pencils * #26. One Night in Roswell Part One: Spies from the Skies - pencils * #26. One Night in Roswell Part 2: Attack of the Agents in Black - pencils * #27. One Night in Roswell Part 3: Flying Saucer Face-Off! - pencils * #27. Cut to the Chase - pencils * #28. Last of the Mugwumps - pencils * #29. Three Shears for Shaggy - pencils * #30. Spring-Heeled Jack - pencils * #31. Phantom of the Wrestling Ring! - pencils * #32. It's a Wrap - pencils * #33. Return of the Star Dog - pencils * #34. The Hound of the Basket Cases - pencils * #35. Phast Phood Phantom - pencils * #36. Double Trouble - pencils * #36. The Mystery Machine Mystery - pencils * #37. Bee Ball! - pencils * #38. The Curse of the Jungle Tomb - pencils * #38. Techno? Heck, No! - pencils * #39. Two Heads Are Better Than None - pencils * #41. Trolley Molly - pencils * #41. Down in the Dumps - pencils * #42. Dig Them Bones - pencils * #43. Nutcracker Not-So-Sweet - pencils * #44. Planet-Terrorium - pencils * #44. The Jersey Devil - pencils * #45. Diamond Dog - pencils * #46. Ghost Writer - pencils * #47. Bats What I'm Afraid Of - pencils * #48. Yikes! It's the Vikings! - pencils * #48. Personality Disorder - pencils * #50. Big House Brouhaha - pencils * #52. The Haunted Cave - pencils * #53. Prom Fright - pencils * #54. Scooby Dooby Voodoo - pencils * #54. Kayak Attack - pencils * #55. The Tracks of My Fears - pencils * #56. The Case of the Cinema Spirit - pencils * #57. Don't Be Such a Dragon - pencils * #59. Ghouls on Film - pencils * #59. Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Scream! - pencils * #60(a). - pencils * #60(b). - pencils * #61(b). - pencils * #62(b). - pencils * #63(b). - pencils * #64(b). - pencils * #65(b). - pencils * #66(b). - pencils * #67. The Fright Before Christmas! - pencils * #69. Land-Grabbing Ghosts - pencils * #69. Skeleton Skare - pencils * #71. Doozy Ghoulespie - pencils * #73. The Boston Pulse Snatcher - pencils * #74. Who's Who in Scooby-Doo - pencils * #75. Lean, Mean Mystery Machine - pencils * #77. The Telescope Terror - pencils * #78. A Broken Winged Dragon - pencils * #78. The Mine is Mine - pencils * #80. Cravin' the Raven - pencils * #81. It's Always Feral Weather - pencils * #82. What a Ghoul Wants - pencils * #83. You'll Never Lurk in This Town Again - pencils * #84. Curse of the Irate Pirate - pencils * #85. Wat a Scare! - pencils * #86. Dread and Breakfast - pencils * #86. Daphne's Dilemma - pencils * #87. Multi-Monster Mania - pencils * #87. Unfair Play at the Fair - pencils * #88. Unbelievable Beast - pencils * #88. The Shadow Knows - pencils * #88. The Crossword Clue - pencils * #89. In the Beatnik of Time - pencils * #89. Velma's Crime Solving - pencils * #91. The Kung Fu Ghost Girl - pencils * #91. I've Lost My Glasses - pencils * #91. Roller Ghoster - pencils * #93. Par for the Course - pencils * #93. Cover Story - pencils * #95. You've Got Ghoul! - pencils * #95. The Pretend Painting - pencils * #95. What's Missing? - pencils * #95. Daphne's Fashion Trip - pencils * #96. Follow That Monster! - pencils * #96. Big Game Haunter - pencils * #97. Night of the Jinkies - pencils * #98. Most Haunted - pencils * #98. Mixed-Up Mansions - pencils * #98. Driving Me Batty! - pencils * #99. The Fright Aquatic - pencils * #100. The Trial of the Century! - pencils * #102. Quit Buggin' Me - pencils * #103. Snowball Fright - pencils * #103. Ghoul Ascending a Staircase - pencils * #104. The Ice-Manster Cometh - pencils * #106. Danger-Prone Daphne - pencils * #107. A Case for the Birds! - pencils * #109. Seaside Frights - pencils * #111. You Want Frights With That? - pencils * #112. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - pencils * #119. Ghost in the Machine - pencils * #119. The Texas Tooth-Step - pencils * #125. Fly By Night - pencils * #125. Time to Scare - pencils * #126. Marina Screama - pencils * #143. The Wicked Witch of the West Wing - pencils * #158. The Purloined Poe-M - pencils ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) * #20(a). Pepperoni Poltergeist - pencils External links * Official website Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) artists Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) artists